the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Q'orianka Kilcher
|Image= Cast -- Q'orianka Kilcher (Pressroom).jpg|Actress Cast -- Q'orianka Kilcher (character portrait).jpg|Character Portrait |Birth= February 11, 1990 |Portrays= Mary Palmer |First Appearance= The Boy on the Bridge |Last Appearance= Psychopathia Sexualis Requiem (archive footage) }} is an American actress, singer, and activist who portrayed housemaid Mary Palmer in the TNT original drama, ‘The Alienist.ʼ TNT Cast Biography At the age of 14, Q'orianka Kilcher emerged into the front ranks of young actors with her portrayal of Pocahontas opposite Colin Farrell and Christian Bale in Terrence Malick's Oscar-nominated film The New World. Her performance won her the National Board of Review's award for Best Breakthrough Performance of 2006 and the 2006 Alma Award for Best Latin American Actress in a Feature Film, as well as numerous nominations and rave reviews. She recently reunited with Bale in her upcoming film Hostiles, directed by Academy Award nominee Scott Cooper and also starring Rosamund Pike. Some of Kilcher's other credits include the soon-to-be-released film The Vault, opposite James Franco; the title roles in Princess Kaiulani and Te Ata; the award-winning television show Sons of Anarchy; the Toronto International Film Festival selection Sky; Longmire; Shouting Secrets; Hallmark Hall of Fame's Firelight; The Killing; and The Power Of Few, starring Christopher Walken and Christian Slater, a film she not only starred in but also produced via her production company iQ Films. Kilcher is not only an award-winning actress with high critical acclaim but also an accomplished singer-songwriter, committed human rights and environmental activist, and fearless young force who, since the age of 16, has courageously and tirelessly used her public voice and privilege of celebrity to speak out for the voiceless and many of today's most important and relevant causes and issues. Her work in support of basic human rights, social and environmental justice, corporate accountability and the rights of indigenous peoples has garnered her many national and international nominations, awards and honors, including the Young Hollywood Green Award, the Gandhi Award and the prestigious Brower Youth Award, to name a few. Kilcher's effective and dedicated work for indigenous rights and environmental justice in the Amazon served as one of James Cameron's original inspirations in creating the character of Naitiri in the highly successful film Avatar and garnered her the respect of many notable indigenous leaders, such as Nobel Peace Prize winner Rigoberta Menchu, Bolivian President Evo Morales and indigenous leader Alberto Pizango, among others. Kilcher frequently lends her celebrity, voice and energy as spokesperson and collaborator to many notable organizations, such as Amnesty International, Green Peace and countless other large and small community organizations. She has spoken on a wide range of subjects at international conferences and panels, including the Harvard Leadership Conference, United Nations Declaration of the Rights Of Indigenous Peoples, International Youth Media Summit, International Forum on Globalization (IFG), Amnesty International Women's Rights and Youth Leadership, just to name a few. Kilcher and her two brothers, Xihuaru and Kainoa Kilcher, founded the nonprofit Action Hero Network, a collaboration for everyday action heroes whom she feels are the true frontline soldiers for effective change, one action at a time, multiplied by thousands. In her free time she loves to write and play music with her brothers, travel, and collaborate with and support the work of small grassroots community projects and youth initiatives in her community and from around the world. She also works directly with the many unsung everyday action heroes who make this world a better place for all. [https://www.thealienist.tntdrama.com/cast-bios/ ‘The Alienist’: Cast Biographies on official TNT ‘The Alienist’ website] Credits The Alienist * Ep. 1: The Boy on the Bridge * Ep. 2: A Fruitful Partnership * Ep. 3: Silver Smile * Ep. 4: These Bloody Thoughts * Ep. 6: Ascension * Ep. 7: Many Sainted Men * Ep. 8: Psychopathia Sexualis Gallery |-|Premiere= Paramount Picture Premiere - LA File:Alienist-Premiere-LA-46-Q+Orianka-Kilcher.jpg File:Alienist-Premiere-LA-47-Q+Orianka-Kilcher-Sara-Aubrey.jpg File:Alienist-Premiere-LA-48-Q+Orianka-Kilcher.jpg File:Alienist-Premiere-LA-49-Q+Orianka-Kilcher.jpg Photo by Tibrina Hobson, Presley Ann, Emma McIntyre of Getty Images North America |-|Emmys 2018= EMMYS 2018 File:Alienist-Emmy-2018-12-Q+Orianka-Kilcher.jpg File:Alienist-Emmy-2018-13-Q+Orianka-Kilcher.jpg File:Alienist-Emmy-2018-14-Q+Orianka-Kilcher.jpg '' Photo by Matt Winkelmeyer, Neilson Barnard of Getty Images North America'' External Links * * References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Actors (The Alienist)